This stuff is mess you up
by jakethedog1202
Summary: The next chapter is here and it contains...(Dramatic drumroll here) The names winning names of Finn and Fionnas children! A special thank you goes out to CartoonLover1234 for 2 of the 4 names. Alot of you were throwing in suggestions that didnt relate to their names! BTW I was thinking of writing a Finnceline along with this story, so leave reviews and tell me if i should! Peace!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Over the hill came a boy, and his dog. They had known eachother ever  
since birth. The boy wearing only his torn blue shirt and green pack  
filled with who knows what. His short blue pants and black shoes with  
his trade mark white hat with the tiny bear ears that all in the land  
knew him by. He was Finn the Human, the greatest hero in all the land  
of Ooo. And his well known companion Jake the dog, with his stretching  
powers he assisted Finn in smiting evil to protect the fair princesses.  
He had focused on a special few, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, his long  
time flame and current good friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen, the  
mysterious girl wih a past that finn could not fully comprehend,  
however he still found the girl very attractive in a strange way, The  
Flame Princess, a burning dame that finn was currently dating. Fionna,  
the woman who he secretly had a crush on ever since she crossed over  
from the demension of Aaa. As of late flame princess had begun to avoid  
him, saying she was busy with official buisness. He and her were  
becomin distant until one day he went to visit her after a journey that  
he had returned from afetr 2 years. (Finn was 16 when he left so now  
everyones like 2 years older so finns like 18 ad well as FP) He walked  
in to say hi to FP only to be yelled at. "Finn Leave! Im busy!" She  
yelled only reading a book. "Oh yeah you look REAL busy!" He retorted.  
"Well I am so leave!" She cried. "What is it with you lately? All you  
do is say you're busy all the flippping time! This is getting  
banonunonunoes!" He complained " Well if you dont like it, THEN LEAVE!"  
she argued " YOU KNOW WHAT? CRAM THIS WE'RE OVER!" he yelled as he  
stormed out. "Stupid human... I dont need him anyway she said as she  
continued reading her book. "Stupid Flame princess... I'll go visit  
Marcy, she'll be happy to see me..." he mumbled to himself. Jake had  
gone to see Lady Rainicorn and his pups. Finn arrived at Marcelines  
house and knocked on the door. The Vampire Queen almost instantly  
answered. "Well if it isn't Ooo's mightiest hero, Finn the human, How  
ya doin Big guy?" The years had been good to him, he had a nicely  
developing 6-pack and build body and arms to boot. She had been  
attracted to him ever since he was young but now all she could think  
about was him embracing her tightly and tossing her into her bed and  
doing things to her that would make rapists shudder in their sleep.  
But she was awaken from her fantasy by finn calling her name with his  
masculine voice. "Huh? Oh yeah come on in." She answered. He walked in  
and sat in her still rock hard couch "So what brings you to my lair  
mortal?" She asked with a seductive tone. "Me and FP just had a huge  
arguement, so we decided that its best that we dont see eachother  
anymore." 'YES! Now he's mine for the taking!' She said slowly flying  
closer and closer. Eventually he started to notice "Uhhh...Marcy? You  
ok?" He asked cautiously. "YOU'RE MINE HERO!" She cried. Then she  
lunged at him...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As marceline jumped to grab our hero, he swiftly ducked and slid out  
of marcelines way to run to the door. 'No! He got away... damn it! I  
was so flippin close!...' she cursed her slowness in her mind as she  
opted out of chasing him. He decided to run to the closest other friend  
he had, Fionna, who was, in fact, the same as finn, only in girl form.  
Fionna had finns help in building a new and improved tree fort. Cake  
had decided to stay with Lord Monochromicorn back in the land of Aaa as  
she was currently pregnant with his children and decided that it would  
be messed up if she left with his unborn children, and in the end  
decided to stay. "Glob, what is happening?! First FP yells at me for  
coming to say hi and now Marcy is attacks me? J. man, what the  
zip is happening? Maybe I can figure this out with Fionna..." he said  
to himself. As he arrived at Fionna's place, he looked behind him to  
make sure that Marcy wasn't following him. After being 120% sure he  
wasn't being followed, he knocked on the door to Fionna's door. "Just a  
sec! She called. She opened the door to see Finn marveling in her  
beauty, as well as her in his. She had worn out her trademark bunny  
ears hat, now one ear was wilted forward, her bust line had increased  
exponentially, as well as her backside. She had also marveled in his  
well built body. They both eventually snapped out of of there staring  
contest,their faces flushed a deep rosy red. "Hey guy! What brings you  
here? Something wrong? You dont look so good, your face is really  
really red..." she said staring back into these masculine black eyes of  
his. "Huh? Oh my glob! Im sorry, you're just really pretty..." he said  
blushing, as he realized what he had just said. "You think i'm...cute?"  
She asked. "I thought you were seeing flame princess" she said with a  
hint of distaste in her voice. She had secretly had a crush on him as  
well. She saw how FP treated him and knew that after all he did for  
her, he deserved better. "Thats actually what I came here to talk to  
you about, can i come in?" He hesitantly asked. "Sure come on in make  
yourself comfortable!" She welcomed him in. He sat down and began to  
explain. "Well as im sure you've noticed me and FP have been growing  
increasingly distant, and after today we decided that its best that we  
not go out anymore..." He began to explain why as Fionna closely  
listened. "I knew that she was nothing but a hurden to you... She  
doesnt deserve you! You deserve someone who treats you fairly, not like  
you're replacable..." As she said that she noticed finn staring  
intently at her. "What? Finn stop... FINN STOP STARING, YOU'RE  
EMBARRASSING ME!" She said, her face starting flush. "I can't help  
it... you're just so... beautiful..." He said as he started to pull  
himself closer to her. "Finn what're you doi-" She was cut off as finn  
deeply and passionately. It was only a matter of seconds before she  
returned the kiss... As time went on, they only continued to kiss...  
more passionately every passing minute...

HA! CLIFFHANGER! Tell me what i should do next folks. If theres no  
response than ill just make the next chapter however i decide... SO  
LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS OR ELSE FINN GETS IT...

Finn: OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB! LEAVE THE DAMN OPINIONS IM TOO YOUNG TO  
DIE!

Me: HUSH FINN... ITS ALL UP TO THE READERS...  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finn: HELP ME GLOB DAMN IT! LEAVE OPINIONS PLEASE!

Me: ENOUGH! This is Jakethedog saying: I'm outies!

Finn: LEAVE THOSE OPINIONS SO I DONT DIE! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

sorry the long wait for the update, this is just a filler chapter, i havent been able to post because of some complications with my laptop, (I dropped it and it broke :P) and i lost all my chapters that ive been writing, so im buying a new laptop within the week, so sorry but dont cry because ill be posting within the week! So is the word of the penguin - (") *wenk wenk*


	4. The next ones here!

Chapter 3

"Finn..." Fionna said as he broke The kiss. "What's wrong?" she questioned him. "Nothing... It's just that... I... I don't know if you wanna do this..." He said shyly. Finn, if I didn't want to do this I would've pushed type away myself!" "So you do like me?" "Finn I've liked you since the first day I evsaw met you!" "You have?" "My Glob, you haven't noticed?" Fionna seemed surprised. "Well flame princess said that If I'm checking out other girls, it's basically like saying we're breaking up." "well you guys arent going out anymore right?" "well yeah..." "so whats holding you back?" Fionna said seductively. Then it hit him. There was no girl he would rather be with than fionna...

WARNING LEMONS AHEAD! IF YOU ARE A LITTLE BITCH WHO TAKES EVERYTHING CRITICALLY, PLEASE STOP READING MY STORY AND GET A FUCKING SENSE OF HUMOR! YOU CAN FIND ONE AT YOUR NEAREST DOLLAR STORE OR LEFT BEHIND IN UR MOMS VAG AFTER YOU LEFT! Thank You.

Finn leapt at fionna pinning her to the sofa. "Finn wait! Its my first time you hace to be gentle!" "Fionna, i just realized something... There isnt anyone in this world i would love to be with more than you." Fionna began to tear up. "Do you really mean that finn?" "Fionna, i want to grow old with you, and have children and watch them grow an have their own kids. I want to be with you... Well, Forever" Fionna broke, she began to lightly sob. After a few minutes she stopped and said, "Well then, lets begin our lives together now." "I wouldnt have it any other way..." Finn said as he leaned in and slowly kissed fionna. As they kissed, she couldnt help but let low moans escape her mouth. As he left her lips he began to kiss along her neck She began to moan louder. " Finn please... You're teasing me. I cant take it!" "okay then..." He said as he began to slide off her skirt. "wait! Please remember to be gentle." "Alright" finn ha difficulty making this promise, he was barely holding himself back now. He slowly slid his manhood into her and was rewarded with a load moan of combined pain and pleasure "Are you okay?" He assured "Yeah, im fine... Keep going..." She said panting as if she had just run a marathon. "AWWWWWW!" She yelled as she was penetrated deeper by finn. "Oh god... This is amazing." "Oh finn, it feels like... Guhh... I cant think... It feels too good!" He began to thrust in and out repeatedly. To finn, he was the happiest he had ever been in his life, Fionna was in heaven just being with the boy she only dreamed of being with when she left Aaa for Ooo. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout from finn. "Fionna , I-I think somethings coming out!" "Wait a minute what?" But finns warning came to late, as he released inside her fionna went numb. When fionna woke finn was gone and BMO was on the floor playing a game. "Ugh it felt good but now im all numb..." fionna thought back to the end of their love making and remembered finns release. *hmm I wonder if that was that sperm stuff PB told me about...* her eyes popped open as she remembered what PB told her would happen if it got inside of her and she ran to the bathroom. A fee moments later she released a shriek that caused BMO to drop his controller...


	5. Made in China!

Chapter...(dramatic drum roll) 4!

Fionna stood agape as she stared at the small white stick in her hand that PB had given her just in case, and it had a small plus on the tiny screen that it retained. "Oh...My...GLOB! BMO! BMO!" Fionna called to the little green robot. "What is the problem Fionna?" BMO said alerted. "I need you to call PB and tell her that i have an emergency and i'm comin to the candy kingdom soon, then call jake and tell him i need him here immediately. I... I'm pregnant!" She sobbed happily. (What did you think i would make her mad that finn got her preggos?) "WHAAAATTT?" Yelled Jake from his line. "You heard me. Finn got Fionna pregnant!" a long silence passed before jake spoke again. "...I'll be right over" and a click came from the other side. "그 누구 였죠?" (who was it?) asked lady rainicorn. "BMO says that finn... *sigh* got Fionna pregnant." Jake sighed "당신은 그가 그녀의 임신있어 무엇을 의미합니까?!" (What do you mean he got her pregnant?!) Lady yelled shocked as ever. "It is exactly as it sounds, now I gotta go take her to The Candy Kingdom..." Jake said very distraught. "잘 핀은 어디 있죠? 그는가는 거 아니 었니?" (well where's finn? Shouldn't he be going to?) Lady asked. "You're right he should!" jake said picking up the phone again. Finn was taking a shower when he heard a loud ring come from the kitchen, "Aw really? I'm in the middle of mah bath!" Finn said as he turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "Helloooo?" Finn said happily. "YOU GOT FIONNA PREGNANT!" Jake yelled from the other line. A long silence came before Finn spoke again, "...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT TT?" Finn yelled before slipping and crashing on the floor. "Well i gotta get to her place immeadiately!" Finn said running naked to his room. "You wont make it fast enough she's headed to the Candy Kingdom! Ill pick you up she wants me over there too!" Jake said before hanging up. Finn tried to open his drawer but it jammed, pissed he found his sword and smashed his cabinet open, grabbed his signature clothes and ran outside where jake was waiting. "COME ON JAKE LET'S GO" Finn yelled as he jumped on the faithful dogs back and ran to Fionnas house. Finn burst through the door to find Fionna sitting on her couch with BMO and the phone son her lap. "Finn? What are you doing here I was about to call you... Jake, did you tell him?! Goddamit Jake! I was supposed to tell him myself!" Fionna lashed out in rage. " Fionna that's not important! We have to get you to PB! come on let's hurry up!" And with that they were off to the Candy Kingdom. "Hmmm..." Said PB as she stared at her clipboard. "Well congrats Finn, you got her preggos, but she's in too early a stage to be telling if there is a boy or a girl in her. So we'll just have to wait and see..." PB said as she began to walk out of the room "Ill give you too who a little Time to talk..." She said closing the door behind her. "Finn... I just want to tell you that i... I want to have your child. I don't want to give it up..." She said waiting for a response from him, but when he looked up she saw tears in his eyes. "Finn? Why are you crying?" Fionna asked sympathetically. "I-Im gonna be a dad! And there's no one else I rather have carry my baby than you Fionna..." He said in a broken up voice as he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Fionna The Human, will you please marry me?" Finn said looking up at her holding a small open case containing a small diamond ring. "Ohh...Finn..." She said tearing up more so than Finn...

Well I'll leave this up to you guys, i need name ideas for the babies (ohhh, a hint as to how many babies they have!) so please come up with ideas a too what I should name the babies, cause I can't think of a good mix between Finn and Fionna, so leave those ideas or PM them to me, who knows? If you're luck I might use the one you put! So remember, PM or post in a review your idea of a name, (Male, and Female please! Yes am am putting an unknown amount of boys and girls as their children!) And trust me the sooner you post or PM, the sooner the next chapter comes out. Jake The Dog sayin peace!


	6. Chapter 6

our story continues with Fionna, now 5 months preggos with Finns babies...

"Finn!" called flame princess. "Oh...hey FP..." Said Finn in an exasperated voice. "Sooooo, you're marrying Fionna huh." FP said staring at her feet *yeah, cause she treated me right unlike SOME people...* finn thought to himself. "Anyway my dad asked me to bring you something..." She said holding out a small black box, "what is it?" he asked suspiciously. "Look inside!" Said FP getting nervous. Finn slowly opened the box which to Finns surprise contained no more than a small ring with a tiny blue blaze coming from the gem holder. "Its uhhhh... Well straight up beuatiful!" Finn exclaimed. "It's a small apology gift from the fire kingdom..." FP sighe. "You're supposed to put it on" FP explained "uh sure!" said Finn as he slipped on the ring. Instantly finn started feeling dizzy, "whoa... Holy shit FP what did you do to me?" Finn choked out. "The king wants a meeting with you and he knew that you'd never agree of you're own free will..." FP's voice began to fade out as Finn hit the ground with a sharp *THUD*

_Skip to 5 hours later..._

as Finn began to wake. He found himself sitting in a flame chair with flame shield having previously been cast on him. "WAKE FINN THE HUMAN! WE HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU!" bellowed the Flame king. "What the huh?..." Finn said confused. "Where...am...I?" Finn asked. "Why, you're in the fire kingdom my dear boy!" Laughed the Flame king. "What do you want from me?" Finn spat the words at the flame people gathered. "Okay then, straight to the point huh? verywell! I'll cut to the chase!" Flame king began. "Today please!" Yelled Finn "Yes well, as I'm sure you've noticed, tensions between my kingdom and all others have begun to rise, yet you, the look upon hero god! And we all believe that in order to prevent certain things like wars per se, we were hoping that you would reconsider your marriage to fionna, for both her and your unborn childrens sakes..." The flame king said with an evil and sympathetic grin. Finn processed this for a moment and finally realizejaw hat he meant. "YOU LEAVE MY WIFE AND CHILDREN OUT OF THIS OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WITH MY BEAR MITS AND RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING GUTS!" Threatened Finn. Everyone stared at him aghast not knowing a heroes mouth could release such profanity. One person in the crowd actually barfed at the thought of this course of action. well Finn what you have to do to stop this is-" flame king was interrupted by strange chanting from Finn, "neeeeeyyyyyyyuuuhhhhheeeeeee eeyyyyuuuuhhhheeee, NUNCHUKS!" Finn cried as two thick ice nunchuks spawned on Finns hand. He jumped and smashed the flame kings perch, and jumped out the window and ran out of the flame kingdom, flame king yelling after him, "Mark my words Finn, you have brought a war upon my land against all other!" However Finn had no idea of the hell he had just unleashed...

Cut to 3 months and 29 Days later...

A small bird with flame wings flew to PB's window and dropped a letter with the official Flame Kingdom Seal on the back center. PB opened the letter and read it growing more and more furious with every passing word. "FINN THE HUMAN YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" PB said as she shoved all the things on her desk to the floor with a loud crash. Peppermint butler burst in the room fearin for PB's safety. "M'lady are you alright?" Peppermint butler said as he saw the pile of PB's papers on the floor, "Oh' just another failed experiment I see... I'll be on my way then" Pep. Butler said as he Began to walk out of the room she stopped him. " Get me an audience with Finn The Human and his wife Fionna..." She said "and put the banana guards into alert mode Zero-1-Omega-Alpha..." PB sighed "M'lady...Zero-1-Omega-Alpha? What situation would require such an extreme course of action?" Pep. Butler asked. She showed him the letter and he gasped followed by him running out of the room, going tthis quarters and grabbing his radio yelling, "Get me captain banana guard! GLOB DAMMIT I SAID PUT THE FREAKIN CAPTAIN ON!" He barked at the banana guard that responded.

"GAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fionna yelled clutching her stomach as she screamed in pain. "What's the matter?" Finn asked. "Finn... It's time!" "OH...DEAR...GLOB! BBBBBBBMMMMMMMOOOOOO CALL JAKE AND TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

At The Hospital...

Finn paced back and fourth, mumbling illegible words. "Glob jake what if she doesn't make it? Doctor Princess said she has four kids in her stomach!" Finn cried. Jake got up and licked him like he did when they captured Ice King but then were tricked to let him go. "Be calmed by my saliva, and have a bite of everything burrito." Jake said holding out everything burrito. Finn took a bite and sat down. "Thanks man" Finn said as he gave back Everything Burrito, Kim Kil Wan was there visiting from college, (Rainicorns age faster than dogs or humans, remember?) "Hey dont worry Finn! I'm sure she'll be fine!" Offered Kil Wan, finn smiled a little, "Thanks nephew." Finn said giving him a little noogie. "Finn we're ready for you." DP said as he ran in. " he saw Fionna looking tired as hell and picked up her hand. "How do you feel?" Finn asked. "Like i just gave birth to 4 kids..." Fionna laughed weakly. Finn gave a slight smile. "They're over there..." She pointed to 4 Lined up carts, each containing its own beautiful, sleeping baby. 2 Blue cards were held at the head of 2 of the carts and the other 2 containing pink cards. (Left to right order.) The cards read (Left to right): Finnley The Human, Phillip The Human, Finona The Human, and Felicia The Human. "You know what this means right?" Finn asked her. "What?" "We're officially a family..."Finn said as he kissed Fionna...

Me: Wow Finn, emotional stuff... Real (sniff) emotional...

Finn: I know, i am gonna be the best dad ever!

Me: speaking of dads, whats going on with FP's?

Finn: Well you ill tell right now since you're the one writing it, but the fans... Have to wait for the next chapter.

Me: Well you heard the dad! See ya next chapter! peace! Now about this whole Flame king Biz...


End file.
